L'assassin silencieux
by Poesie-de-Rere
Summary: Episode 3, saison 2 : Pour remettre le contexte, il s'agit d'un certain Juan Alvaro qui a décidé de venger son frère Rafa tué par des Seals lors d'un raid. Donc ce Juan tue des Seals en déguisant les meurtres en accidents. Mais dites-moi, Steve n'est-il pas un Seal ? (Déjà publiée sur MDS sous "Placebo")


°OooooO°

20h. Steve était assis dans son canapé regardant la télé, alors qu'un puissant mal de tête persistait depuis 10 minutes maintenant, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas pour autant pensant que cela était dû au contre-coup de la journée. Cette affaire avait été difficile pour lui au point de vue physique et surtout au point de vue moral. On tuait des Seals, des gens de sa seconde famille. Heureusement, il avait réussi à sauver la troisième victime de Juan et Danny et Chin l'avaient arrêté et mis ce fumier en prison. Alors qu'il zappait, on frappa à la porte. Il se leva, alla ouvrir et fut à moitié surpris de voir son second mais aussi l'homme qui partageait ses rêves, le lieutenant Danny WILLIAMS.

- Une bière ? fit Danny en soulevant un pack de 6 bières.

- Avec plaisir ! Allez entre.

Danny entra et posa le pack sur la table basse du salon. Il en sortit deux bières et en tendit une à Steve.

- Alors, comment tu gères le contre-coup ? demanda Danny en ouvrant sa bière.

- Super bien ! fit Steve en buvant cul-sec la sienne jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- Ah oui, je vois ça...

- Excuse-moi, j'ai un début de migraine.

- T'as pris de l'aspirine ?

- Non.

- Faudra un jour que tu m'expliques comment tu fonctionnes hein ? Quand on a mal de tête on prend un médicament, on se soigne ! Alors on prend un cachet à base d'acide acétylsalicilique ou de parcétamol, on s'en fiche, mais on prend quelque chose !

- Ok ! Ok... Danny cries pas s'il te plait...

- Ok. Alors est-ce que au moins tu aurais les fameux cachets dont je te parle ?

- Dans la cuisine, le placard du haut à gauche.

- Bien.

Danny se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, ouvrit le dit-placard et sortit une boite avec des cachets d'aspirine. Steve l'avait suivit et s'était appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, en espérant que la pièce cesse de tourner. Le blond lui tendit un comprimé avec un verre d'eau qu'il hésita à prendre mais finit par céder sachant que ce fichu mal de tête ne partirai pas sans. Il remercia son second et avala le médicament. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il regretta de l'avoir fait en aillant un haut-de-coeur. Il poussa Danny un grand coup puisqu'il se trouvait sur sa trajectoire, son dos heurtant la table, et il se mis à vomir le peu que contenait son estomac dans l'évier. Le blond se ressaisit vite et vint frotter le dos de son compagnon, car c'est comme ça qu'il aimerait l'appeler. Une fois l'estomac du commandant complétement vide, il lui tendit un torchon pour s'essuyer la bouche.

- Oulà, tu nous fais quoi là ?

- Je sais pas...

Ses jambes le lâchèrent soudainement et Danny réussi à l'attraper sous les bras pour l'asseoir correctement.

- Ok, j'appelle une ambulance.

- Non Danny...

- Attends Steve, tu tiens plus debout ! Faut que tu voyes un médecin ! Alors soit je t'emmène aux urgences, soit c'est une ambulance qui t'y amène !

- J'aime pas... les hôpitaux...

- Je m'en fous, je vais pas te laisser mourir là !

- Je meurs pas... Trouvre autre chose.

- Bon ok, si j'appelle Max, c'est bon ?

- ...

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Danny sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Max. Il ne quitta pas Steve des yeux et garda son regard sur lui même quand Max décrocha.

- Oh Danny ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour vous m'appelleriez si tardivement.

- Et bien c'est chose faite ! Bon Max, écoute moi. Steve est malade alors je te décris les symptômes, tu établis un diagnostique et tu me dis avec quels médicaments je peux soigner cet imbécile qui refuse d'aller à l'hôpital !

- Euh ... D'accord, je vous écoute.

- Bon alors ça a débuté avec un mal de tête, je lui ai donné de l'aspirine et ça l'a fait vomir.

- Euh ... Vous savez qu'avec le peu d'informations que vous donnez des centaines de diagnostiques sont possibles ?

- Je suis pas médecin moi, donc non je sais pas !

- Ne vous énervez pas, ça ne sert à rien.

- Mais je ne m'énerve pas !

- Ok ! J'ai rien dit. A-t-il des vertiges ? Sa vision est-elle trouble ?

- Je sais pas je lui demande. Babe, fit-il en posant sa main libre sur sa joue, t'as des vertiges ? Tu vois flou ?

- Un peu...

- Un peu. Et ses jambes ne le portent plus.

Le cerveau de Max fonctionnait à toute allure, cherchant quelque chose de plausible aux symptômes du Seal. Seal ? L'affaire du jour lui revint vite en mémoire et quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit.

- Danny, juste une chose, est-ce que les bouches d'aérations sont obstruées ?

- Hein, mais pourquoi ?

- Regardez s'il vous plait.

Danny se mis debout et leva la tête, cherchant les bouches d'aérations. Il trouva celle de la cuisine au dessus de la fenêtre, bouchée par du papier journal. Il alla alors dans le salon et celle s'y trouvant avait subi le même sort.

- Bordel, Babe, tu sais pas qu'il faut pas boucher les trous d'aérations ? cria-t-il a l'attention de Steve mais ayant gardé son téléphone à sa bouche, Max pu entendre aussi.

- STOP !

- Quoi Max ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ecoutez moi bien, Steve fait une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone. C'est un gaz inodore, incolore et très toxique. Il doit provenir d'un appareil de chauffage.

- Du chauffage en cette saison ?

- Si il est mal réglé, il se peut qu'il n'y ait que du gaz qui en sorte. Bref, il faut sortir Steve d'ici et aérer la maison. Mais ne touchez pas aux bouches, j'ai un mauvais présentiment.

- Comme ? fit Danny légèrement inquiet.

- Il se pourrait que ce soit Juan qui les ai bouché ainsi que trafiqué quelquechose pour que le gaz se répendent dans la maison. Après tout, Steve est un Seal, il fait donc parti des cibles potentielles. N'y touchez pas au cas où il y aurait des indices. J'arrive avec un bouteille d'oxygène.

- Bien, je le fais sortir d'ici et j'appelle l'équipe.

Danny raccrocha et couru vers Steve. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés.

- Steve ! Oh babe, allez, ouvre les yeux !

Ses paupièrent papillonnèrent, jusqu'à s'ouvrir pour voir le visage inquiet du blond.

- Danny ?

- Je suis là. Ecoute, tu fais une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone, faut que je te sortes d'ici au plus vite. Tu peux te lever ?

- Je crois.

Steve attrapa la main du blond et s'accrocha à lui pour se redresser complétement. Il sentit qu'on passait un bras autour de sa taille et que son bras gauche était posé sur la nuque de son lieutenant. Danny le fit sortir sur la plage et le fit s'asseoir dans l'un des transats. Il prit son téléphone et appela Chin et Kono pour leur dire de venir et leur expliquant rapidement la situation.

- Danny ?

- Oui Steve ? répondit-il en raccrochant et en se mettant à sahauteur.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Oulà, c'est le manque d'oxygène qui te fais dire n'importe qu-

Danny ne pût finir sa phrase que des lèvres possessives se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura quelques secondes mais il fut chargé d'émotion.

- Pou-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Veux pas mourir sans t'avoir dit ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Tu vas pas mourir, tu me l'as dit toi-même idiot. fit Danny en se penchant pour l'embrasser, Et si tu sens ça, continua le blond en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'est que tu es vivant.

- Donc je suis vivant.

- Oui.

Max arriva en courant, en portant tant bien que mal la bouteille d'oxygène qui pesait bien son poids. Il salua les deux hommes rapidement puis ouvrit le robinet pour libérer l'O2. Danny prit le masque et le posa délicatement sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, alors que ce dernier prit sa main libre. Il lui lança un regard chargé d'amour et Danny posa un baiser sur son front. Il avait encore une fois failli perdre son Seal mais cette fois-ci non pas par une balle mais par un assassin silencieux.


End file.
